Family Fun
by krisbeh
Summary: Response to ODD challenge #14 - Family Fun. Xander & Willow are turned into little kids and it is up to Buffy and Giles to take care of them until they can change them back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Fun

Author: KrisB

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Up through Season 3

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss, Fox, M.E., etc. Not mine. Just having fun.

Summary: Response to ODD challenge #14 - Family Fun. Xander & Willow are turned into little kids and it is up to Buffy and Giles to take care of them until they can change them back.  
Must haves:

Giles telling the kids a bedtime story, bath time, someone not wanting to wear clothes, someone telling Buffy and Giles what a nice family or (if it is a lot of kids) asking them if they know what causes that, one or more of the kids scared of the dark or of sleeping alone, kid-Xander trying to look up someone's skirt, Giles watching cartoons with the kids and/or playing at the park, happy BG ending.

* * *

Buffy and Xander shared a smile as they looked at the bent head of Giles. He was researching – big surprise – and oblivious as they worked around him. They were at his apartment, helping put away the books they'd saved from Sunnydale High's library. Summer was in swing and a heavy sigh of relief was called for in their success at averting the mayor's ascension. Willow, due to arrive any minute, was late. Buffy wondered if it was because of smoochies. Which led her to thoughts of Angel. And whether or not she should try to find him while she visited her dad.

Xander laid a fresh stack of books on the shelf nearest Buffy's hand and she began her shelf work anew, putting thoughts of Angel from her mind. No reason to think about that until she was on the bus next week. When she didn't have any more books, she looked back down and found Xander staring up at her, a dazed expression on his face. He seemed to realize he was caught the same instant that she figured out what he was looking at.

"XAN-DER!"

_CRASH!_

Giles winced and turned from his desk, afraid to look but unable to stop himself. Xander stood looking at the floor, hands in his pockets, his face bright red. A box of books was spread in a magnificent spray across the floor, some open-faced on the ground, the pages bent. Buffy was on the top rung of the step ladder, glaring.

"Everything all right?" Giles asked, standing.

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. Contrary to her words, her entire body was rigid and her skin wore a blush to rival Xander's. Giles stepped forward and began to help pick up the books.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Xander said – a little too quickly. Buffy snorted again, drawing Giles' eyes too her from his crouched position on the floor. She was facing them both, her arms crossed. When Xander looked up as well, he winced. His blush darkened and he turned pleading eyes to Giles.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear."

"I'm sure they're fine – "

"He was looking up my skirt!" Buffy ground out.

"I said it was an accident!" Xander said, standing and taking a step back. "I turned around and there she was."

Giles turned to Buffy, ready to be the peace-keeper even if he was angry. "Buffy?"

She glared at him, knowing that he was siding with Xander. She looked to Xander again. His eyes were wide, the puppy-eyed look something he'd perfected to get out of countless troubles with the girls. It melted her anger a little, allowing her to see reason.

"Just don't let me catch you doing it again, or we're having words." She excused herself to the restroom, ready to rinse away her humiliation and the yuck-factor of catching her almost-brother looking up her skirt.

Xander nodded and smiled, heaving a small breath of relief. That is, until he caught Giles watching him from the corner of his eye. The ex-Watcher didn't look happy.

Xander wished he'd volunteered to get the doughnuts instead of Willow.

"I shouldn't need to remind you that we treat women with respect in my home," Giles said softly. "Keep in mind that the young ladies we work with trust you, and that is a very difficult gift to regain once tarnished." Giles' hand clapped down on Xander's shoulder, squeezing to take some of the edge from his words.

"I really didn't mean to stare," Xander replied.

Giles chuckled and released his hold on the younger man's shoulder. "I understand. As tempting as it may be, it is more important to respect the boundaries provided to us by our female counterparts." He smiled when Xander met his eyes. "I'm sure she didn't dress with shelving in mind."

Xander stared as the other man turned and headed back to his desk. Giles had pretty much just admitted that he wanted to look at Buffy. That he was tempted to look, too. He'd never thought about Giles that way before. As that thought turned in his mind, others followed. Memories of some of his favorite outfits Buffy wore while training. The outfits she wore to school that looked a little too revealing, even for his tastes. And Giles was forced to deal with a scantily clad, sweaty Buffy, all glowy and physical in the library, every day.

Xander shook his head. He never would've survived in Giles' place.

He walked up to Giles and patted him on the back. When Giles looked up, Xander's eyes were expressing an understanding sympathy he didn't quite know how to interpret. "I am so glad I'm not you."

With that enigmatic statement, Xander turned and headed to the kitchen. Giles opened his mouth to question the odd declaration when his apartment door opened and Willow entered, a box of doughnuts tucked in one arm. She fumbled with the door, her other arm encumbered with a few bags of what looked like food.

"Hey, Giles!" She smiled when Xander emerged from the kitchen to rush at her. "Hey, Xand."

"Willow! My favorite doughnut delivery girl!" He plucked the box from her, as well as the bags of lunch items from her arm. "Here, let me get that."

Giles nodded in approval.

"Is he okay?" she asked, when Xander was out of earshot.

"He's fine. We just had a-a talk."

Willow's brow furrowed, but her attention shifted as she spotted a gemstone amulet on Giles' desk. "What's that?"

Giles thanked the deities he didn't have to explain just what he'd discussed with her life-long friend. He stepped back to his desk, knowing she would follow.

"I'm not sure, actually. Buffy retrieved it from a group of demons last night on patrol." He indicated the texts on his desk with a small wave. "I was just researching it while Buffy and Xander worked on shelving my books."

Willow leaned down, staring at the amulet with awed interest. "It's pretty," she said, her voice breathy and low. Her eyes roved over the deep purple of the stone, the bright shine of its silver casing, and the intricate rope-work of the heavy silver chain that held it. She reached forward to touch it.

"Willow." Giles gently grabbed her hand to still its progress. She didn't look at him – her gaze remained fixed on the stone. He repeated her name, and she dragged her eyes up to his, her brows raised.

"I'm not comfortable with anyone touching it until we know what it is."

Willow looked back down to the amulet. "Okay. Gotchya, Giles." He released her hand, satisfied when it lowered to her side. Xander looked over Willow's shoulder and let out a low whistle.

"Woah, Giles, who's the lucky lady?" he joked. Willow glanced up at him and grinned.

"You've got powdered sugar on your face." Xander struck a haughty expression, not even attempting to wipe the offending substance away.

"Are you implying that I look anything other than handsome?"

Willow chuckled and shoved him. Giles moved into the kitchen, shaking his head, listening to their good-natured teasing as he set a kettle on the boil. As he prepared a tray, he heard the tone of their voices change.

"Xander, no! Giles said we aren't supposed to touch it," Willow said.

"Oh, I didn't know –"

"Be careful!"

THUMP

Just as Giles looked up through the breakfast bar opening, a bright flash of purple light burst out, and he heard an out-of-place popping noise. He tried to force his eyes to focus.

"What was that noise?" he heard Buffy ask, somewhere to his right.

He staggered and his hand shot out to grab the wall for balance. Instead he got a fist-full of soft flesh, and two small hands grabbed his shoulders. He released his hold on whatever it was he'd grabbed, too confused to succumb to mortification at the moment.

"Giles, are you okay?"

"I can't see a blasted thing," he groaned, shaking his head. He regretted the action at once and started a slow, downward journey to his knees.

"What's going on?"

A small wail sounded from the living room just as he opened his mouth to answer. "I. Want. My. Maaaah-meeeeeeee!"

A matching set of sobs joined the first and Buffy looked down at Giles, unsure of what to do. He removed his glasses and offered them to her. Once she took them, he pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes winced shut. After a moment, he opened them and blinked. He could still see spots, as if he'd stared at the sun a second too long, but he could see somewhat better. His eyes took in the blurry vision of his Slayer above him.

She was staring out at the living room, her jaw open in shock.

"Buffy?"

She started and looked down, her eyes wide. "Giles, you gotta see this!" She grabbed one of his forearms and helped him stand. He winced as he looked into the living room. Something poked his chest and he looked down to see Buffy holding his glasses up for him.

"Thank you," he murmured. Once on, the scene that met his eyes was something he'd never have believed possible.

Two toddlers stood in his living room, clothes draped on and around their little bodies as they sat on the floor and cried their little hearts out. A dark-haired boy and a red-headed girl.

Xander and Willow.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Fun

Author: KrisB

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Up through Season 3

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss, Fox, M.E., etc. Not mine. Just having fun.

Summary: Response to ODD challenge #14 - Family Fun. Xander & Willow are turned into little kids and it is up to Buffy and Giles to take care of them until they can change them back.  
Must haves:

Giles telling the kids a bedtime story, bath time, someone not wanting to wear clothes, someone telling Buffy and Giles what a nice family or (if it is a lot of kids) asking them if they know what causes that, one or more of the kids scared of the dark or of sleeping alone, kid-Xander trying to look up someone's skirt, Giles watching cartoons with the kids and/or playing at the park, happy BG ending.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked again.

They both flinched as they heard the crash of something solid landing on the floor, followed by the beginnings of another tear-fest. Giles stared at the amulet, now coiled in a sandwich bag on his desk. He hadn't uncovered anything more than a few singe marks since the whole thing had taken place.

"I've no idea." After a pause, "We need to research this… this amulet, find out what its purpose is."

"Well, we have to do something with them until we figure it out," she retorted, watching as the two mini-Scoobies started to play tug-of-war with Willow's bra.

"I don't suppose you could locate some appropriate clothing for them?"

His eyes followed the two children as they toddled past, Willow chasing Xander with her fist raised in three-year-old might, clenched around a strap of her bra that was bouncing against her back and trailing on the floor. They were both screaming and naked as they day they were born.

All attempts to keep a shirt on them created more tears. Willow, who was a surprising advocate of the nudist front, was found to be in possession of impressive lungs and a talent for a tantrum. Xander kept tripping over the hem of his shirt and greeting the wall with his face.

"That means I'd have to leave them here with you. Alone."

Giles paled and stood. "I-I can get the clothes. I-Is there anything else you believe we'll need?"

Buffy cocked her head to the side, thinking, then turned to the children. "Willow, Xander, come here, please." They stopped their wild run and looked at her from across the room. Every child understood that tone.

"You're not in trouble, I promise," she said. Willow stepped forward first, with Xander right behind. Buffy knelt down and smiled as they approached in shy fear.

"Do you guys know how to use the potty?" Willow nodded, then frowned when she looked at Xander's shaking head. "That's okay, Xander. I'll help you learn, all right?"

The boy nodded, blushing as he avoided Willow's frowning gaze.

"What's your favorite color?" Buffy asked next.

Xander's face lit up. "Gween!" he yelled, and clapped his chubby hands, proud of himself.

Willow's chin lifted. "I like yellow best."

Buffy nodded and bit back a grin when she saw the petulant look Xander shot her. "Okay," Buffy said, "Do you have a favorite food?"

Again, Willow knew her answer, and voiced it. "I like cheese best."

Xander looked at Buffy with a grin. "Do I hafta pick one?" he asked, holding up a pudgy little finger to emphasize his question.

Buffy did giggle then, and shook her head. She reached up and ran her hand down his head. "No, but Giles is going to the store to get a few things for us. We should keep it simple, for his sake."

Giles snorted, but kept his comments to himself. He couldn't believe how well the toddlers were responding to Buffy's questions.

"I like peesa and pasketti and cookies," Xander said, licking his lips with relish. "They bewwy good."

"_Very_ good," Willow corrected. "With a vah."

Xander frowned, but obliged his new friend just the same. "_Vvaarr-rie _good."

Willow smiled and nodded. "Very good." She reached out and poked him in his chest, probably a little harder than she should have judging by Xander's pained expression as he rubbed the spot. "You're it!"

And they were off, chasing each other and screaming again. Buffy stood and smiled as she met Giles' eyes. She nodded towards the kitchen.

"Come on. I'll make you a list."

Giles followed her into the kitchen. With each item added to The List, his mirth melted into annoyance, then into the darker region of mild anger.

"They will reimburse me everything," he grumbled, his page-long List tucked into his pocket.

* * *

When Giles entered his flat some time later, he was greeted with blessed silence. He hoped, for the briefest of seconds, that everything was set to rights and he would no longer be responsible for two small children.

"Sssh," he heard a whisper. He paused, frozen to the spot.

"Did he seed us?" Another whisper.

"No." Ah, that was Buffy's voice. "Sssh, you don't want him to find us."

Giles caught on then and relaxed. He wondered for a moment how he should continue. It'd been a very long time since he last played hide and seek. Making his decision, he stomped into the kitchen, laying the bags along the counter.

"Hmm," he hummed, "I wonder where everyone is?"

He heard a couple of snickers, followed by more shushing noises issued from his Slayer.

"Buffy? Are you here?"

He walked out of the kitchen and paused in the middle of the living room, his hands planted on his hips. He scrunched his face up. "Where is that girl?"

He turned and started walking the room, though he'd already spotted the wriggling curtains as soon as he rounded the couch.

"Willow? Xander?" He raised his voice. "Is anyone there?"

More breathy, muffled snickers. He could picture them hunched down, their hands covering their faces. He removed his shoes on the carpet and snuck over to the curtains, holding his breath. He knew that Buffy could hear him coming, but the toddlers would be well and truly surprised.

Or they would have been, had Buffy not yelled, "Now!" They erupted from the curtain, crashing into his legs, and all three landed on the floor in a heap of tots and Watcher. Buffy stood over him, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Silly Watcher! You can't sneak up on a Slayer!"

Giles kicked out and she landed on her backside with a surprised "oof!".

"That may be, but I still have the power of surprise," he said as he laughed.

"Oh yeah?" she retorted, and he realized his mistake a second too late. Buffy landed on him and pinned his arms to the ground.

"Help me tickle Giles, guys!"

The toddlers pounced, their little fingers digging into his sides and thighs, masters of the tickle game. He giggled and bucked, but he was no match for Slayer strength.

"Ah!" he cried. "Mercy! Mercy!"

Buffy released him and grabbed up a kid in each arm, laughing as she stepped away from him. Giles lay on the floor, winded and shoeless. His face was flushed and his glasses sat at an odd angle on his nose. Xander continued to threaten Giles by reaching out with both hands and wriggling his fingers. He was hanging over Buffy's arm, trusting her to keep him held high while he enjoyed himself.

"I think it's time to go c-l-e-a-n u-p." She turned and started toward the hallway. "Did you get everything on the list?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Y-yes," he replied, grunting as he got to his feet.

"Good. We need the b-a-b-y s-o-a-p."

"Buffy, why are you spelling things out?"

She paused and turned, her face scrunched in disbelief. "Haven't you ever seen what a kid does when you talk about b-a-t-h t-i-m-e?"

"Uhm… no."

Buffy nodded her head as she turned, indicating he should follow. "Watch and learn."

As she turned into the bathroom from the hallway, Xander stilled, his eyes growing wide.

"I don' hafta potty," he said.

"We're not here to potty," Buffy told him calmly.

"NO!" Xander yelled, the volume impressive and ringing against the apartment walls. "I don' _wanna _baff!" He began wiggling in earnest, pushing against Buffy's arm. When that got him nowhere, his body slackened into dead weight and he began to slide down from her grasp.

"Giles, take Willow."

Giles took Willow from Buffy and regarded the calm little girl with surprise. She sat perched on his hip, fingering the buttons of his shirt.

"Do you like to take baths, Willow?"

"No."

"Why are you so quiet, then?"

Willow looked up at him with solemn eyes. "I'm a good girl. Mommy said."

"Yes, you are," Giles said with a soft smile. She returned the smile hesitantly and looked down at his shirt buttons again.

Giles looked up and saw that Xander was fighting Buffy with every ounce of strength he had. It was obvious that though Buffy was stronger, she was trying to subdue the child without hurting him.

"Xander," he said in the same stern tone he usually used on the boy, "you stop that this instant and do as Buffy tells you."

Xander let out a pitiful sniff. "But I don' wanna baff."

"I'll make you spaghetti for dinner if you are both good for Buffy."

"Pasketti?" Xander asked, his voice filled with hope. He turned to Buffy and whispered, "Does he know how ta make pasketti?"

Buffy smiled. "Yup. Best I've had, too. Are you gonna be a good boy now?"

Xander sighed and nodded. She lowered him into the tub without further fuss.

"Good. Okay, Willow, come on, cutie."

Willow opened her arms and was scooped in by Buffy. She smiled over the red-head's shoulder at Giles.

"I'll tell you why that was a mistake later. For now, I need the soap, the bath sets, the bath toys, and the pull-ups. You need to put the tarp down under the table."

Giles opened his mouth to say something, but she was already turned from him and placing Willow in the tub. He left the bathroom in search of the items she requested.

* * *

Giles heard a frustrated squeal, then a set of giggles, come filtering out from the bathroom. He rushed in to find Buffy's hair plastered to her head, as were her clothes to her person. Bubbles were on the top of her head, her cheek and nose, and under her chin. Xander and Willow were covered in bubbles from head to toe and were splashing in a merry fashion, giggling when more water sloshed out and onto Buffy in some way.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Giles schooled his face into polite concern.

"Everything all right?"

"Get out."

Giles couldn't hold back the chuckle that rose. "Are you sure you don't need assistance?"

Faster than he anticipated, a wet, soap-covered wash cloth splattered against his neck and stuck there, bubbles running down his shirt. He stood in shock, water droplets on the lenses of his glasses trailing down and gathering at the bottom of the frames.

Willow and Xander stared at the adults, barely breathing as they waited to see what would happen next.

When Giles was still too long, Xander whimpered, then his little lip jutted out and wobbled. Buffy turned to him, but the boy was staring up at Giles.

"She sowwy," he said. He looked to Buffy. "Wight?" He looked up to Giles again. "She sowwy. She diden mean it."

Giles wasn't sure what was going on. His confusion turned to baffled surprise as little Xander's eyes welled and he began to cry in earnest.

"Tell him you sowwy!" he said, his little hands fisting in Buffy's wet shirt. He looked up to Giles. "She diden mean it!"

Willow looked up at Giles, confused, then back to the crying boy beside her. Buffy cradled Xander to her chest.

"It's okay," she said. "Giles isn't mad, are you, Giles?"

Giles sank onto the closed toilet seat, pulling the wash cloth from his neck.

"No, I'm not angry," he said softly. Xander peeked up at Giles around Buffy's shoulder. "It's all right, son. I'm not angry with her."

"You not?"

Giles shook his head as Buffy rubbed Xander's slippery back.

"See?" Buffy said. "Everyone's fine. He was just surprised."

"Yes, I wasn't expecting that at all," he murmured.

Buffy grinned back. "You're not the only one with the power of surprise, Watcher-mine."

She released Xander and encouraged him to sit down so they could finish their bath. Giles chuckled and rose, dropping the wash cloth in the tub. Buffy let out a little squeal when the water splashed her, making the toddlers laugh again. Giles ducked around the corner of the door before he had to take another hit from his Slayer.

* * *

Giles was surprised when Buffy brought out two clean children clad only in pull-ups. She was also changed, dressed in one of his undershirts and a pair of her sweat pants. They must've been left at his flat after one of their training sessions since the summer started.

"Buffy, what –?"

She held up her hand. "You'll understand when we eat."

The necessity of the tarp placement under his dining table became clear and he gaped at her.

"Surely they can't be that bad."

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Just make their special 'pasketti' and trust me on this one, okay?"

"Eh, special?"

"No veggies, no cheese, light sauce, and just a little seasoning."

Though Giles wanted to argue that vegetables would be good for the children, he decided to follow her lead for the time being. She had requested vegetables on her list, so maybe she had a plan he didn't know about yet.

* * *

"I'm hungwy!"

"Xander, what did I tell you about interrupting?"

Xander pouted and looked up with his famous puppy eyes.

"Do I need to put you in the corner?"

Xander shook his head. "I be good. I pwomise."

Buffy smiled. "I know you will. Now, dinner's almost ready. Wanna help me set the table?"

Xander nodded. Buffy went to the breakfast bar and grabbed a small stack of napkins. She leaned down and handed them to him. "Can you put these up on the table for me, please?"

Xander grabbed the napkins and jogged the distance to the table. When he got to his destination, he put the stack on the nearest chair, climbed up onto it to his knees, and placed the napkins on the table. He laid on his belly and stuck his legs over the edge, lowering himself slowly until his stretched toes touched the floor. He dropped to his feet and ran back. Buffy watched the entire time, ready to help if it looked like he was going to fall.

Giles caught himself watching Buffy deal with Xander. She seemed so at ease with the children. He made a mental note to ask her about it some other time.

Willow was content to sit on the kitchen counter and babble to Giles, telling him anything and everything that came to mind. She constantly asked questions and for clarification if he used words she didn't understand.

When dinner was ready, they all sat at the table, ready to eat. Giles, at Buffy's request, had tossed the pasta in the spaghetti sauce. He watched now as she piled a little onto a plate and set to dicing the noodles to the smallest length she could. She set the plate in front of Willow and repeated the process with Xander. With a matter-of-fact air, she handed each child their very own plastic-ware sets. Xander's set had Spiderman on it – Willow's had ponies.

"Okay, guys. Try to keep it on your plate."

* * *

Giles stared at the children in morbid fascination. He'd watched them eat and yet he still couldn't figure out how they managed to get food in their _hair_.

It was everywhere. They had sauce on their faces, arms, chests, and legs. He was grateful Buffy had insisted on covering their chairs in towels, where there were small bits of pasta as well. Of course, bread crumbs, pasta bits – and by extension, pasta sauce – littered the floor around their chairs.

That tarp really was as necessary as Buffy insisted.

She went to the kitchen and wet a wash cloth. When she came back, she grabbed Xander first. She set to wiping away any trace that the boy'd ever touched food, let alone had it all over himself. Xander squirmed and fidgeted, but he was silent as he waited for her to finish. Next, she rinsed the wash cloth and set to wiping up Willow, who sat quiet, patiently waiting to be released. Buffy lifted her and placed her on the ground next to Xander, turned them towards the living room, and gave their bottoms a playful pat.

"Go on. Giles and I have to clean up."

From zero to gone, they were running around the living room, laughing and chasing each other.

Giles stood and looked down at the table in dismay. "Does every meal end this way?"

Buffy chuckled. "It's easier if they're your kids," she said. She looked up at him. "At least, that's what Mom always said."

There was a moment of relative silence before Buffy looked up, a glint in her eye. "Told ya spaghetti was a mistake."

Giles tried to glare at her, but he had to admit that she knew far more than he ever expected. He nodded, grinned, and set to assisting her clean up the disaster area that was his dining table.

* * *

Giles was staring at a particularly difficult piece of Sumerian text when he felt a tug on the rolled sleeve of his shirt. He looked down to find Willow staring up at him.

"Ji-yals, I need to go potty."

He blinked. "Shouldn't Buffy help you with that?" he asked. He glanced around, and was surprised to find that Xander was standing on the other side of him. Buffy was nowhere in sight. "Where is Buffy?"

"She seepin'," Xander whispered, pointing at the couch.

Giles stood and walked around the couch. Propped against the back, Buffy sat with her head tipped back, sound asleep. She shifted and huffed, blowing hair from her face.

"Very well," he said softly. He held out a hand to each of them and walked them to the bathroom. He let Willow go first, thankful that she understood how the whole process worked. He wasn't sure that he could force himself to help her if needed. Xander, however, was much easier to handle. When it was time, he helped the boy climb onto the toilet and smiled.

"Now, you sit there and, er, go. I'll be right outside until you've finished."

"No!" Xander said, scrambling to climb down.

Giles crouched down as Buffy'd done, stopping Xander from clinging to him. "What's wrong? I thought you needed to use the restroom."

"I do," he replied, sniffing.

Giles watched him a moment, then his face softened as he understood.

"You don't want to be in here by yourself?"

Xander shook his head, his face lowered.

"I'll stay right here if you'd like," Giles said in a low tone, smiling when Xander looked up at him. "It's all right."

Xander sniffed and wiped his arm across his face. He smiled up at Giles, grateful, and climbed back onto the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family Fun

Author: KrisB

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Up through Season 3

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss, Fox, M.E., etc. Not mine. Just having fun.

Summary: Response to ODD challenge #14 - Family Fun. Xander & Willow are turned into little kids and it is up to Buffy and Giles to take care of them until they can change them back.  
Must haves:

Giles telling the kids a bedtime story, bath time, someone not wanting to wear clothes, someone telling Buffy and Giles what a nice family or (if it is a lot of kids) asking them if they know what causes that, one or more of the kids scared of the dark or of sleeping alone, kid-Xander trying to look up someone's skirt, Giles watching cartoons with the kids and/or playing at the park, happy BG ending.

* * *

Buffy woke on the floor behind Giles' couch with a crick in her neck. She grumbled and rose, stretching her arms and legs. She bent forward, touching her toes to stretch her back.

She froze as she realized the kids weren't running around making a fuss. She straightened, looked around and saw that Giles was gone from his desk. She was just about to call out when she heard giggles upstairs. She climbed them softly, hoping to catch the little trouble-makers in the middle of some toddler crime.

What she found made her insides want to go all mushy.

Willow and Xander were combed and dressed in pajamas, ready for bed and tucked under the covers. Giles was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing them, reading from a children's book. His rich voice was pinched high as he read a feminine character's line, which earned him more giggles.

"The end," he said with a soft flourish, closing the book. Willow and Xander clapped, saying, "Yay!" He chuckled and ruffled the head of each child.

"More," Willow insisted.

"Yeah," Xander added, "Peeeeeeeze?"

Giles chuckled again and set the book on the bedside table.

"But I have no more books to read you."

"Donchoo know any stohwies?"

"I know many stories, Xander. I used to work at the library, you know."

"You worked at the liberry?" Willow sounded as if he'd just called himself the smartest man in the world. He didn't have the heart to correct her mispronunciation of the word.

"Yes I did."

"Can you tell us anothoh stohwie, peeze?"

Giles chuckled. "All right, but just one. It's time for a certain little boy and girl to go to sleep." He reached forward and gently urged the pair to lay back. He tucked the blanket around them up to their chins and when they looked comfortable, he began.

"There once was a princess, who lived in a magical land of sunshine. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes, and her smile was the most beautiful in the land.

"The princess was a very special girl, who was different from all the rest. She was chosen to protect her people. At first, she was frightened. But she was very strong, and very good at what she did. Soon she became the best guardian in the land, and saved her people from the bad men of the night."

"Aaw thew lots of bad men?" Xander asked. Willow looked up, keen on hearing Giles' answer as well.

"No. The princess stopped them."

Xander's eyes lowered. "Daddy's a bad man."

Buffy's throat tightened and she saw Giles working to control his own emotions. He reached forward and smoothed Xander's hair from his forehead.

"Your father won't hurt you any longer, Xander. Buffy and I will protect you."

"I know," Xander said. He looked up. "Is she owuh pwincess?"

Giles chuckled. "Yes, very astute, Xander. She's our princess."

"Wha's a stoot?"

"Smart. You're a smart lad." Giles looked from Xander to Willow. "You're both very smart."

Willow and Xander beamed and settled down further into their pillows.

"I believe I'll save some of the story for tomorrow night. I'll leave this light on for you. Just call if you need anything." He leaned forward and kissed each forehead. "Don't try to come down the stairs by yourselves, all right?"

Both toddlers nodded as they yawned. Giles stood, turned, and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Buffy standing there. He quietly followed her down the stairs.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to hear your rendition of Missus Duck."

Giles chuckled. "Yes, well, I have it on a rather high authority that it is important to distinguish characters with voices."

"Who told you that? Xander?"

"No, Willow." At Buffy's bark of laughter, he continued through a grin, "She was quite insistent that I was 'doing it wrong'."

Buffy sank onto the couch and covered her mouth, giggling as she pictured little Willow, her face stern, telling Giles how to read a book.

"Did you notice how alike they are to their teenage selves?"

Giles grinned. "Yes, rather."

"Xander looked up my skirt while you were at the store."

"Again?"

Buffy giggled again and nodded. "I told him he's not supposed to, but I don't think it sank in."

"I didn't think I'd need to have this talk with him again so soon."

They chuckled and stood, moving to his desk.

Time to research.

* * *

Giles woke with a start at the sound of little feet pounding on the wooden floor of his loft. He sat up and was enlightened to the painful consequences of spending the night sleeping with his head on his desk. His eyes shot to Buffy, who was sleeping through the thunder of toddler feet. A book rested on her chest and her mouth was open just so.

His smile turned into a wince as he stood. He stretched the discomfiture away and looked up at the loft. Two pairs of sleep-crusted eyes stared down at him above wide grins. Xander's bangs were stuck to his forehead, and the back half of his hair was sticking straight up. Willow's hair looked as if she'd been on the losing end of a rather nasty fight with a disgruntled cat.

"Good morning, you two," he said. "Our princess is still sleeping. Shall we make her some breakfast?"

The two nodded and Giles yawned as he headed upstairs. He grabbed a change of clothes and slung the garments over his shoulder. Offering his hands to the mini-Scoobies, they slowly made their way down the staircase together.

He led them to the restroom first and indicated that it was time to take care of necessities. So the potty was used, and tiny hands were washed, tiny teeth brushed. He crouched down, smiling at them.

"Well done. Now, I need to use the restroom as well. If I let you two out, do you promise to be quiet until I've finished?"

They both nodded, their faces eager.

"I'll need your help with breakfast. Why don't you play quietly in the hall while I clean up, all right?"

The two nodded again, giggling as they slipped out the door. He shut it and sighed, hoping that he could trust the toddlers to keep their word.

* * *

Giles stepped out the bathroom feeling refreshed and awake. He was disappointed, however, to find that the children weren't in the hall. He closed the bathroom door behind himself and made his way down the hall. When he made it to the living room, he was sure his heart stopped beating for roughly five seconds. And when it resumed its beat, the staccato rhythm was absurd.

Xander and Willow sat in the middle of the floor, covered in colored ink. They'd somehow managed to pilfer the coloring markers he'd purchased – one of the items on Buffy's damned List – and were cheerfully drawing all over each other in a wide array of color and design. The moment of panic lifted when he remembered some of the markings on the marker packaging: "Washable!" "Non-toxic!"

He sighed and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes of watching them, he turned and went into the kitchen. Rooting through the bags, he found a disposable camera. Another of Buffy's List items. He went back into the living room, strolled up to the pair and smiled down at them.

"Are you lot enjoying yourselves?"

They giggled and nodded. He pulled the camera out.

"May I take a picture of your artwork? It's very nice."

The children smiled big and bright, holding their arms out for display. Giles chuckled, and assuring that the camera was ready, snapped a shot of them.

"I especially like the bracelets, Willow," he said, earning him more large smiles. He snapped one more photo, then tucked the camera into his jeans pocket. He couldn't wait to show the pictures to Xander and Willow once they were themselves again.

He held his hands out. "Come on, then. Let's make breakfast."

The two toddlers bolted from the floor and grabbed his hands, jumping and talking excitedly as they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Buffy woke to the smell of bacon and the pained cries of one of the kids.

"Sssh, Xander, it's fine, see?"

Xander opened his mouth and loosed an awful howl as he held his finger up. Giles clucked and scooped the boy into his arms, rubbing his back and bouncing him.

"Hush, now, it's all right," he murmured, checking the food to make sure it wasn't burning. Willow sat on the counter staring at him with something akin to pity in her big green eyes.

"Aww, did Xander get another boo-boo?" Buffy asked. Giles spun and tried to smile at her.

"Good morning, Buffy. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could going to sleep at four in the morning," she replied dryly.

Xander, who'd stopped crying at the sound of Buffy's voice, twisted in Giles' arms and held his finger out. "I buhned my finguh." He sniffed, looking at her expectantly.

Buffy stepped forward, her face completely serious as she asked, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yeah," Xander said weakly, sniffing and staring up at her pitifully.

Buffy reached out, cupping his hand. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his finger, careful to avoid the red area at the end. She held her arms out. "Better?"

Xander nodded and leaned in, trusting that she'd catch him. She did, and kissed his cheek. She walked over to Willow with a soft smile on her lips.

"Good morning, Willow."

"Good morning."

Buffy grinned and leaned down, kissing the girl on the top of her head. She looked at Xander, who was still looking at his finger with all the self-pity a three-year-old could muster for such a wound. She went to the fridge and pulled open the freezer, getting a piece of ice out.

"Here," she said. She grabbed a clean cloth and wrapped the ice in it. She wrapped the tip of his finger in the cloth, the ice cooling through the material. "Why don't you sit next to Willow and hold this for a while. It'll feel better, I promise."

Xander nodded and sniffed again. "Okay."

She placed him next to his partner in crime and smiled. "So now we know that things on the oven and counter are hot, right?" Both children nodded. "And we don't touch them unless we get help from a grown-up, right?" More nods. She turned to Giles, who was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and an impressed smirk on his lips.

"Tried to sneak breakfast in without help, huh?"

"I was trying to let you sleep in."

"And let the kids express their inner Van Gogh's."

He laughed. "I left them for just a few moments to shower. I didn't think they'd find those markers."

"Rule one in babysitting, Giles: kids can and will do anything you don't expect them to."

"Duly noted," he replied dryly. "Shall we have breakfast?"

* * *

After another messy meal, and clean-up time for the children, Buffy and the dining table, Giles and Buffy sat on the living room couch. They let the toddlers watch cartoons on Giles' miniscule TV while they discussed the previous night's research.

"Giles, why don't we take them to the park?" she said.

"Are you quite certain the park would survive?"

She grinned. "We could all use the fresh air, and I bet if you bring a few of your musty old books, you'd get some research done while I'm entertaining the rug rats."

"Couldn't you take them alone?" he asked next. "I could get an immeasurable amount of research done if it were quiet here."

"It's never a good idea to go to the park alone, Giles." Her tone reminded him that there were many evils in the world, the least of which were the beasts she fought on a regular basis.

"Quite." He sighed and thought for a moment. "I'll pack the necessary items. Can you deal with the children while I take care of our more… violent needs?"

Buffy grinned and nodded. "No problem. Where are the bags?"

"In the hall closet, tucked high above their reach."

She laughed as she stood. "You'll be a pro with them in no time." She turned and said, "Hey guys, we're going to the park! Wanna help me pick out toys?"

"Yaaaaaay!" they yelled, their little voices bouncing as they ran across the room to the hallway. Buffy already had the bags pulled down from the closet and was setting them on the floor.

"Let's see what Giles got for us to play with!"

"Again!"

Buffy sighed and sank to the grass, her shoulders slumping. "Sorry, little guy. I'm tired."

Xander frowned. "I thought you was owuh pwincess."

Buffy smiled and shifted, indicating he should sit next to her, which he did. Willow followed suit. Good, she could keep their attention while they sat still a little while.

"I will protect you guys, but I get tired just like you. I have to rest sometimes, and then I can go again." She smiled down at them, not willing to tell them about the horrors of research until she couldn't see the words any more. "Wanna have some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm hungwy," Xander piped up.

Willow rolled her eyes in a dramatic, familiar way. "You're _always_ hungry, Sander."

Buffy giggled, amazed at how alike the kids were to their adult personas. She looked over her shoulder to see Giles sitting in a lawn chair, three books opened and stacked on his lap. She sighed.

"Let's go see if we can get Giles to eat something."

"Does Ji-yals always read so much?"

"Yup."

The trio stood and headed towards the picnic blanket and the ever-studious Watcher.

"Did he really work at the liberry?"

Buffy chuckled and nodded. "Yes. He was our librarian. He took care of us and read a lot of important stuff for us."

"Buffy? Does Ji-yals know evwyfing?"

"Almost," she said. They'd reached the blanket by the time she replied, and she looked up at the snort that came from Giles.

"Hardly," he said. "Are you through playing already?"

"We 'posta get you to eat," Xander said matter-of-factly.

"Oh you are, are you?" When Xander nodded, Giles leaned forward. "What if I'm not hungry?"

Xander looked to Buffy, confused. How could someone not be hungry?

"Giles, don't tease him," she said, and smiled down at Xander. "You two sit and I'll get your sandwiches for you." She lowered herself to her knees and glared at Giles. "You, too, buster."

Giles blinked at her.

"Giles. Books down. Tush on the ground. We're going to eat lunch."

He blinked again, and then removed the books from his lap, placing them on the ground away from the toddlers' reach. He slid from his seat on the lawn chair until he was sitting on the blanketed ground. Xander began to giggle. Giggled so hard, in fact, that he rocked onto his back.

"And just what has you so tickled?" Giles asked imperiously.

"You scayuhed of Buffy," Xander said, holding his little belly as his continued to laugh.

"I am not."

"Aaw too."

"Am not."

"Aaw too."

When Giles moved to speak again, Buffy broke in. "Giles." When he looked at her, she was grinning. "He's three. He'll always last longer than you."

Giles conceded and grinned down at Xander. "You win this time, but only because she's here, you little monster."

"I win!" Xander crowed.

"Oh, now I can't abide that," Giles said, and leaned over, his giant hand engulfing Xander's belly.

Xander shrieked and laughed as his hands clutched at Giles'. When Giles thought sufficient tickle punishment provided, he released the boy and sat back.

"Let that be a lesson to you," he intoned, winking at Buffy.

"All right!" she said, stopping whatever it was Xander was about to say. "It's time to eat." She handed a plate to Giles, then set one down before Xander and Willow. "Try to keep it on your plate, guys."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Family Fun

Author: KrisB

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Up through Season 3

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss, Fox, M.E., etc. Not mine. Just having fun.

Summary: Response to ODD challenge #14 - Family Fun. Xander & Willow are turned into little kids and it is up to Buffy and Giles to take care of them until they can change them back.  
Must haves:

Giles telling the kids a bedtime story, bath time, someone not wanting to wear clothes, someone telling Buffy and Giles what a nice family or (if it is a lot of kids) asking them if they know what causes that, one or more of the kids scared of the dark or of sleeping alone, kid-Xander trying to look up someone's skirt, Giles watching cartoons with the kids and/or playing at the park, happy BG ending.

* * *

The afternoon wore on, and the children never seemed to run out of energy. Giles graciously agreed to take turns with them. He took them to the swing set. Buffy chased them around the grassy area. Giles scolded Xander for trying to look up little girls' skirts. He and Buffy threw them high into the air, delighted with their joyous laughter ringing throughout the park. Pictures were taken of the children at various levels of play. Buffy somehow managed to get the camera and took a few of Giles with his arms full of toddler.

At mid-afternoon they were all on the blanket again. Buffy and Giles were reading; Xander and Willow had crashed into serious nap-mode. Buffy twisted and held the camera high, ready to try a self-portrait, hoping they were all in the shot.

"Awww, look at that!"

"Look at the little girl's hair! So pretty."

Buffy looked up to see two women standing at the edge of their picnic blanket cooing over the sleeping forms of her friends. Giles smiled noncommittally before returning his attention to his book.

Buffy, however, met the ladies' eyes and smiled.

"They're beautiful children. You have a lovely little family," the first said.

"Yes, and your husband is a wonderful father. I saw him playing with them earlier," the other woman gushed. Buffy's smile slipped and she looked to Giles, who was staring up at the women like they were Chaos demons. Buffy plastered on a small smile and looked up at them again. "Actually, we're just babysitting. Their parents are out of town."

"Oh, sorry," the first said. "I just assumed. They seemed so comfortable with you two."

Buffy's smile turned genuine. "Yeah, we've known each other a while." She waved the camera at them. "Would you mind taking a picture?"

The strangers complied, then smiled and wished them a good afternoon before leaving the foursome alone on their blanket.

"That was weird," Buffy murmured, turning back to her book.

"Indeed," Giles replied.

* * *

The shrill tone of the telephone rang out against the peace of Giles' apartment. Buffy turned and glared at the offending device after checking her watch. Who the heck would call Giles at six in the morning? She grabbed the handset up before it could ring a second time and wake the kids.

"Hello?" she groused, her voice gritty with interrupted sleep.

"Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes snapped open wide.

"Mom?"

"I've been worried sick! Where have you been? What are you doing at Mister Giles' house?"

"It's a long story. What are you doing home?"

"I got home early last night. Don't think you can hedge me, young lady." Buffy cringed at hearing her mother's 'mom-voice'. "Why are you sleeping at Mister Giles'?"

"We had a problem during patrol –"

"Which led you to sleep there?!" Joyce exploded. "Are you hurt? Where's Mister Giles? I want to speak with him right now."

"He's asleep, Mom." Buffy's voice started to sound strained. "I'll have him call you back later."

"I've been up all night –"

"So have I," Buffy replied with a sigh. "I'll call you back later. Love you." She laid the phone down, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

She wasn't asleep for long. Someone began knocking on the door. Buffy, still half-awake from her mother's call, rolled over and stood. She grinned when she saw her Watcher sleeping on his research. Small miracle. He never slept through her knocking. She went to the door, a yawn taking her over as she turned the knob. Her free hand was scratching the back of her head when her eyes fell on her seething mother.

"Good morning," Buffy mumbled, not even bothering to apologize for her earlier behavior. She peeked over her shoulder and was glad to see that Giles was still asleep. She figured the kids probably were, too.

"Where is that man?" Joyce demanded, entering the apartment like she owned the place. Her eyes found Giles, sleeping hunched over her desk, and drew up short. "Is he asleep in that awful position?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes." She closed the door and stepped around her mother. "I'll wake him up. He'd wig if he woke up to you right now."

Before Joyce could reply, Buffy made it to Giles' side. She laid her hand on his shoulder and gently shook it in an attempt to wake him. His head snapped up, a snort preceding a groan as his hand shot to his neck.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered. He looked up, his glasses missing from his face, and squinted at Buffy. "Buffy?" He stiffened, and looked around again. "Are the children all right?"

Buffy's face softened. "Yes, Dad Guy. They're fine. Still sleeping I think." She paused, and waited to make sure his attention was on her. "My mom's here."

Giles made no visible reaction, but she knew he was uncomfortable the second the words hit his brain. He looked around, realized his glasses were gone, and gave a small, half-smile when she offered them to him.

"What children?" Joyce asked, unconsciously speaking in low tones like them. "What's going on?"

"Well, see, I found this necklace thingie after I killed a bunch of demons –"

"Are they demon children?" Joyce asked, horrified. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for lurking shadows.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No. Anyway, we were over here helping Giles with the books and –"

"What happened to the necklace?"

Buffy sighed and locked eyes with Giles. "Can you tell her? I just don't have the patience this morning."

Without saying another word, Buffy turned and left them, climbing the stairs to check on Willow and Xander.

'I'd rather hoped dealing with children would increase her patience,' he thought, smirking at his musings.

Joyce looked from Giles to Buffy's retreating back, back to Giles. "What the hell is going on here?"

He sighed and stood. "Please, have a seat. I'll make some tea and tell you all about the last two days."

Joyce opened her mouth to argue when a soft voice fluttered down from the loft.

"Ssh, now, everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

"But I wanna play."

"I know, but we have to wait. Can't you try to go back to sleep, just for a little while?"

"Okay." Pause, then, "Can I have peesa foh bwekfas?"

Joyce barely heard Buffy's chuckle. "No, but I bet Giles can be talked into making pancakes if you're good."

"Wif chock chips?"

"Maybe."

A joyous giggle erupted from a small mouth. "I like chock chips."

"I know you do."

"Buffy? I have to go potty," another tiny, tired voice said.

"What about you, little guy? Need a trip to the potty?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go downstairs. You can meet my mom."

"You gots a mommy?"

"Yup."

Silence for a moment, then, "Is she a pwincess, too?"

Joyce heard Buffy's snort. "Silly kid, don't you know princesses come from queens?"

"She's a qween?" The little voice was in awe.

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but we should probably potty first. Ready?"

Two little yes's sounded out, then Joyce heard the distinct sound of little feet bouncing on a hardwood floor.

"Ah ah ah. You know you can't go down the stairs without a grown-up," Buffy chided.

Joyce watched the stairs, not even realizing that Giles was back. Buffy appeared, each hand held by a toddler as they descended the stairs. A dark-haired boy and a red-headed girl. They looked to be about two or three years old. They were rumpled from sleep, rubbing their eyes.

"Does Ji-yals like chock chips?" the boy asked.

"Almost as much as he likes tea," Buffy replied with a grin.

The boy's eyes widened. "Wow. That much?"

Buffy nodded and her grin widened into a smile. She walked them behind the couch and guided them to the bathroom.

Joyce turned swimming eyes to Giles, her lips trembling even as she tried to force them to stop. "Can you please tell me what's happened, Mister Giles?"

He nodded and offered her a mug of tea.

Joyce was still absorbing everything when she heard the pounding of feet on the floor again. A second later, mini Willow and Xander ran around the couch, one from each side, and crashed into Giles' legs. He held his mug high and clucked at them.

"Didn't we learn about hot things yesterday?" he asked.

Properly chastised, they stepped back and waited for him to lower his mug to the coffee table. When he sat back, they launched themselves at him again. He scooped them up onto his lap and smiled at each child. They were both talking to him, their faces lit with glee.

"We was in the potty –"

"Buffy said we are good –"

"I bwuhshed all my teef, see?" Xander opened his mouth wide.

Willow frowned at Xander, then looked up to Giles as if she were the utmost of exasperated females. "Buffy said you can make pancakes."

"Yeah, wif chock chips!" Xander added.

Giles bit back a chuckle and looked down at him with a solemn frown. "I'm not sure if I have chocolate chips, Xander."

Xander's face fell, as if he'd died a little inside. "No chock chips?" His lip jutted out.

Giles decided he needed to learn how to tease a three year old if he was to survive. "Would you like to help me look for them?"

Xander nodded and scurried down Giles' knee to the ground. He turned around, but froze when he found Joyce staring at him. He took a step back just as Giles rose, Willow still in the Englishman's arms, and squeezed between Giles' and the couch, peeking around his protector's leg.

"Xander?" Giles asked.

The boy whimpered and hid his eyes behind Giles' knee. Giles looked up at Joyce. Before he could say anything, the bathroom door opened in the hall and a billow of steam preceded the freshly showered form of Buffy. She was dressed in another of his undershirts, and a pair of jockey shorts he recognized as something she called 'running shorts'. They ended five inches above her knees, and accentuated the length of her legs. Legs that were muscular and golden, no doubt from sunbathing in the park while the children napped. She was running her hands along her head in an attempt to wrestle her hair into a ponytail.

Barefoot, skin glowing from a hot shower, she was exquisite.

Giles jumped when he felt Xander pull on his pant leg. He looked down and tried to smile. "Yes?"

Xander pointed in Joyce's direction and asked, "Is she a bad qween?"

Giles turned to Joyce, who was glaring at him with renewed vigor. His brow furrowed, wondering what he could've done to upset her in the span of a few seconds. Buffy, having heard Xander's question, crouched down to him.

"Naw, she's not bad. She's just grumpy in the morning." She opened her arms and smiled when Xander left the protection of Giles' knee cap in favor of her. She stood and settled him on her hip, kissing his cheek. "Wanna go make breakfast?"

Joyce's face blanked at she stared at them. She couldn't believe how damned normal they looked. Giles and Buffy holding toddlers on their hips, smiling and speaking softly to one-another. They looked like a family. They looked like they belonged together.

She blinked when Buffy's voice broke through her haze. "Mom? I said, do you want to stay for breakfast?"

Joyce slowly stood, her eyes locked on them as she rose. She smiled a small, stiff smile and shook her head. "I'm going home. Are you sure you're all right?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Giles can take care of us. He'll figure it out soon." She paused, then added, "Probably. Eventually."

Giles glared down at her. "Thank you so much for your support."

Buffy looked up at him with impossibly wide eyes. "I said probably. That's optimistic."

His scowl hardened until he noticed her lips twitch. She was teasing him. His face softened and he chuckled. His attention turned to Xander, then Willow. "So are we going to hunt for chocolate chips or am I free to make proper pancakes this morning?"

Xander's lip stuck out again. "I want chock chips."

"Very well." Giles smiled at Joyce. "You're more than welcome to stay. There's plenty to go 'round."

Joyce shook her head again. She turned sad eyes to her daughter. "Call me. Let me know how things turn out."

Buffy nodded and Joyce turned, leaving the apartment without a backward glance.

"What's her problem?" Buffy wondered aloud. She looked to Xander. "Was she mean?"

Xander shook his head. "She looked weely mad." He shrugged his little shoulders, looking so much like her friend she wanted to cry. She turned to Giles, however, with raised brows.

"Was she nice at all?"

Giles gave her his usual half-grin. "She was civil, yes."

Buffy shrugged. "Okay. Come on, Xander, I know where Giles hides the chocolate chips."

"I hide those from him for a reason, Buffy."

"Yeah, but we can control how much he eats now."

Silence for a moment, then, "But they're mine."

Buffy's laughter rang through the apartment and out into the terrace.

* * *

"Sshh, don't wake them up."

"I wanna do it."

"No. It's my idea."

A childish harrumph sounded and Buffy tried to keep her eyes closed, fighting laughter with every ounce of will she had. A bright flash of light passed through her closed eyes even as she heard the distinctive click of the disposable camera. Her eyes shot open and found Willow standing before her with the camera raised. Xander was grinning a grin from ear to ear, only partially hidden behind his little hand.

"I rather think Willow's far more mischievous than we give her credit for," said Giles, his voice rumbling against her ear.

Buffy sat up straight, staring at him. She'd been asleep on Giles. She fell asleep against him without even realizing it. And woke up all comfy and happy. Her initial reaction was to wig, but she just couldn't.

Giles looked down at her in concern. She looked so surprised, and he wasn't entirely sure why. At first he thought she was upset, but her cheeks quickly tinged in a blush and she was staring up at him as if he'd grown a second head. She looked away from him abruptly, down at her own body, as if she didn't recognize it.

She was glaring at her stomach. 'Stop that,' she thought. 'Whatever it is you think you're doing, you're not. So stop it.'

When her stomach refused to listen, and instead performed a few more defiant flips, she knew it was time to vacate the room. Now. She shot up from the couch and, patting Willow on the head, disappeared down the hall into the bathroom.

"Wha's wrong wif Buffy?" Xander asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," Giles replied, staring down the hallway.

"What?" Xander asked.

Giles shook his head and looked down at the toddler. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Wha's wrong wif Buffy?" the boy asked again.

Giles grinned. "I think she needed to use the restroom. She'll be fine." He stood, his back stiff from sleeping upright, and smiled down again. "Would you two like a snack?"

They nodded and followed him into the kitchen, ready to chow down on cookies and milk.

* * *

After dinner, and another drenching bath excursion, Buffy took the children upstairs and got them settled down for bed. Willow fell asleep quickly, tired from a long day of play and a filling dinner. Xander, however, stared at Buffy, fidgeting and frowning.

"Xander, are you okay?"

"Aaw you my new mommy?" he asked. Buffy hoped the smile she flashed was reassuring as she leaned forward and smoothed his hair down.

"No. I'm just watching over you for a few days."

He was silent for a moment, staring at her again, and said, "If I'm weely good, will you be my new mommy?"

Buffy bit her lip to keep it from wobbling. She leaned forward and hugged him to her. "No, but I promise to take care of you as long as we're friends."

He burrowed into her embrace. After a brief silence, he said, "Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you an' Ji-yals be my fwends always?"

"Always," she replied without hesitation.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Family Fun

Author: KrisB

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Up through Season 3

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss, Fox, M.E., etc. Not mine. Just having fun.

Summary: Response to ODD challenge #14 - Family Fun. Xander & Willow are turned into little kids and it is up to Buffy and Giles to take care of them until they can change them back.  
Must haves:

Giles telling the kids a bedtime story, bath time, someone not wanting to wear clothes, someone telling Buffy and Giles what a nice family or (if it is a lot of kids) asking them if they know what causes that, one or more of the kids scared of the dark or of sleeping alone, kid-Xander trying to look up someone's skirt, Giles watching cartoons with the kids and/or playing at the park, happy BG ending.

* * *

Buffy descended the stairs feeling like her heart just might explode right out of her chest. She'd never felt more conflicting emotions in her life.

On one hand, she was heartbroken for everyone involved. Half of it for Xander and Willow. Xander was terrified of his father, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Willow was so straight-laced, she didn't even hunch when she walked or sat someplace. They were both so different, and yet it didn't look like either really had a chance to be a kid. They each had a set of parents she wanted to go have a long conversation with. Using her fists. The Harrises most of all.

On the other hand, she was elated. To be asked to be someone's mom. She couldn't believe how much joy she got from dealing with the kids, in working together with Giles. She loved learning about toddler logic – and even middle-aged-sleepy-Brit logic.

That's where the other half of her heartbreak came in… she was torn between wanting her friends back to their normal, silly selves, and keeping their blissed-out, fake little family just the way it was. She'd never thought about wanting kids before. She practically wrote it off, figuring she would never get the chance. Just one more thing Buffy doesn't get to have. She was used to it by now.

She sank on the couch as the thoughts swirled within her.

With all this stuff happening, she'd gotten a taste for it. It was so different from when she babysat those brats back in LA. And when Xander and Willow grew up, it would be back to normal. Patrol, train, tease the Watcher, stress about college. Rinse and repeat. And repeat. And repeat. Until school starts and her life changes completely.

She suddenly hated being the Slayer more than ever. Because she knew, deep in the marrow of her bones, that she wouldn't be a mom. A wife. A grandma. She would always be the Slayer, 'til something happened and she died. That's just the way it works. One dies, another is called. Until the end of time.

She was just one more Slayer in line to die.

She lowered her face into her hands and the tears came, flowing down, soaking her cheeks and fingers.

* * *

Giles came out of the bathroom, relaxed and refreshed from another shower. He would never again take for granted the peace of a hot, quiet shower, he was sure. His mind turned toward his research, thing about the texts he hadn't yet reviewed. He froze when he heard a pitiful sniff from the living room. Then a muffled sob.

He crept into the room and spotted the back of Buffy's bowed head. Her shoulders were shaking and her hands were clapped to her mouth, trying to reign in the emotions spilling out of her.

"Buffy?"

She stiffened and sat very still, not even breathing. He rounded the couch and sat next to her, his worry transferring into fear when he saw the pale, drawn skin of her features. Her eyes red-rimmed. Her lashes and cheeks glistening. She ran her hands over her face, wiping away the upset with rough detachment.

"What's wrong?" He looked around. "Are the others –"

"They're fine." She sniffed again and began rubbing her palms on the knees of her sweatpants. "They're asleep."

"What happened?"

"Just a case of raging self-pity, Giles." She sniffed again. "I'll be fine."

He sat staring at her, wondering how to proceed. Then her words hit him and he ducked his head down in an attempt to meet her eye. "Self-pity?"

She nodded and shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He stared at her, waiting. When she met his eye, she sighed. "But you probably want me to anyway."

"It's not every day I find you crying, least of all on my couch," he observed. "Has something happened?"

Buffy shook her head, locking her eyes on his coffee table. "Nothing major."

"Something minor has upset you so?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Okay, okay. Yeesh, you don't give up, do you?"

Giles quirked a brow at her and she sighed again. "And that's not telling you what's going on, either." She sat back, her arms folding over her chest, and tried to keep her line of vision away from him. "I just started thinking about the stuff that Slayers don't get."

"Such as?"

"Normal stuff. You know, what everyone else gets." When he didn't say anything, her gaze swept to him and then lowered to her lap. "Like friends and families and stuff."

"Friends and – Buffy, you have both. Xander and Willow –"

"I was thinking about kids, okay?" She shot from the couch and started a pace, her arms still firmly tucked around herself. Giles watched her step past and considered her words. It took very little to piece together Buffy's train of thought and he closed his eyes.

"If anyone can work at creating a family, it's you," he said softly. He heard her footfalls stop and opened his eyes again, sympathy and concern washing over his face. "You are capable of many things, Buffy."

She threw her arms wide, her eyes hard and demanding. Her voice, when she spoke, however, remained soft, keeping sleeping toddlers in mind. "When? When will I do that? Between classes? I don't exactly see the soccer mom experience making a debut while I'm studying for finals, Giles."

"There is life after college, Buffy."

"Oh really? For Slayers, too?" She sighed in a dramatic way, her shoulders slumping in mock-relief. "Thank goodness, I thought I might have to worry about that, what with the mortal danger and all."

His heart twisted in his chest. He hadn't expected to have this discussion with her so soon. Especially after their victory against the mayor. He stood, facing her, his hands hiding in his trouser pockets.

"How long do you expect you'll live?"

Her head snapped up; her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Well, you seem to be working on a fixed calendar of some sort. I thought you might share. I'd certainly like to know so I may expect it as well."

"Funny, Giles." Her pacing started anew. "I didn't think you'd joke after yelling at me about it all the time." She tossed her bangs from her face, her chin lifting in defiance. "What birthday did the oldest Slayer make it to?" When he flinched, she nodded, letting out a sardonic half-laugh. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

After a moment of tense silence, Giles sighed. His left hand lifted from his pocket to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That has nothing to do with you, Buffy."

Her pacing stopped again. "How can you say that? Of course it has something to do with me. I'm the Slay-er."

He lowered his hand and leveled his eyes with hers. "Because you are rather more exceptional than any other Slayer in recent history."

That statement pulled her up short. "Really?"

Giles' lips twitched in a soft smile. "Yes, well, my opinion is somewhat biased." He blinked and his grin widened a fraction. "I know you quite well."

What Buffy did next surprised him more than finding her breaking down on his couch. She launched herself at him for a hug. He lifted his arms and returned the embrace in an awkward fashion. It took a minute before he relaxed and held her close. He lowered his cheek to her hair, ruffling it with his breath when he spoke.

"You will have children someday, Buffy."

"You sound so sure."

"I am."

She sniffed and tipped her head back, looking up at him. Her stomach resumed its prior activity and tied itself into an intricate series of knots she'd never be able to untangle. Yet she couldn't seem to tear herself away from him.

What the heck was going on?

* * *

That night, Giles sat at his desk, glaring down at the books spread there. He felt he was missing something. It seemed as if the answer to the puzzle was right in front of him, but the last piece continued to elude him. He looked up at the small movement he caught in the corner of his eye. Buffy twisted and buried her nose into the cushion under her head. He stood from his desk and rescued the volume that threatened to spill from her lap.

Quietly, he laid it on the coffee table and sat down, watching her. She'd fallen asleep much earlier than the previous night. Undoubtedly due to the late nights and long days of play. She'd done a marvelous job of taking care of Xander and Willow, even with the emotions coursing through her as they were.

The injustice of her situation slapped into his forehead, refusing to be pushed away, and the black clouds of sadness began to roll in.

It just wasn't… fair. She was wonderful with children. She knew what to say, what to do. She'd be an amazing mother. And yet the possibility of her ever having children was so small, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

Fate could be malicious, he decided.

As if all it took was the understanding of such a simple concept, the answer of where to find information on the spell on Xander and Willow came to him, and he rushed to his desk, flipping pages. Victory was at hand.

He could smell it.

* * *

As the first rays of dawn trickled through his windows, Giles sighed in heavy relief. He'd found the answer. Found the amulet and the reversal spell to return Willow and Xander to their former selves. Knowing that he would resolve the issue soon seemed to release all the anxiety that'd built up over the last few days.

He sat back in his chair, pulled his glasses off and placed them on top of the open books on his desk. He craned his neck as he stood, rolling his shoulders and kneading the back of his neck with his hand. His gaze fell on the sleeping form of Buffy.

As he approached the couch, he tried to work out what he wanted to say. He sank onto the coffee table and watched her sleep a moment as he had the night before. When he couldn't stall any longer, he reached out and brushed some hair from her cheek. His hand landed on her shoulder, shaking it.

"Buffy."

She opened her eyes, bleary and annoyed. They flew to the giant wrist watch clock on the wall. She looked back at him, it seemed, even more annoyed. "Is something on fire?"

He cocked his head to the side. "No."

"Is someone seriously injured or dead?"

He chuckled. "No."

"Then why are you waking me up at –" she checked the clock again, "– five thirty-seven in the morning?"

He chuckled again, and without thinking, brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek. "I've found the spell to help Xander and Willow." As if he noticed for the first time that his hand was on her face, he pulled it back, blushing and avoiding her eyes.

She rose to a sitting position, pushing her hair back with both palms. She stared at him, fighting to keep her face neutral. When it looked like she might lose the battle, she stood and stepped around him, walking to the window, her arms crossed again. She was taking up that pose a lot lately.

"So we're going to grow them up?"

"Yes."

"And everything will go back to normal."

He sighed and stood, facing her. "It's for the best, Buffy."

She spun on her heel, her arms going wide. "I know!" she said. Her eyes filled and her lips curled in anger as her hands dropped to her sides. Her voice lowered to just above a whisper and she looked down at the floor. "I don't have to like it, though."

Giles stalked to her and lifted his hand cup her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Buffy –"

She shrugged his hand off and wiped away her fresh tears. "I need to go for a walk." She turned, looked at him once more, then left the flat.

* * *

Buffy circled the block barefoot four times, reeling from Giles' news. She told herself that it was stupid to hope that he wouldn't find the spell. That she wasn't Xander and Willow's mom, and she never would be. That she shouldn't be so upset about a good thing. Telling herself all that didn't seem to help, so she thought about other things, knowing that if she avoided it, the problem would eventually go away.

She returned to the terrace outside Giles' apartment and sat on the edge of the fountain, her hand dipping into the clear water.

Her brain seemed stuck on the feel of Giles' fingers on her face. His tender look as he smiled down at her. The smell of tea on his breath and the rumpled, straight-up look of his hair from a long night of running his hands through it. Just thinking about it brought back the stomach flutters and subsequent knots.

When Buffy realized what she was doing, her back straightened and she jumped up, looking down again at the unrecognized form that used to be her body. This was Giles. Tweed-wearing, tea-drinking, stuffy-scone-from-a-different-generation Giles. He shouldn't be flutter-worthy, but every thought that bounced in her brain had an echoing flutter to follow it.

She growled and stomped her foot.

"Stop it," she said aloud, glaring down at herself. The Stomach Anarchy Faction returned a most emphatic and annoying 'no' by way of a knot-inducing riot of cartwheels.

She bit her lip and slowly brought her eyes up to the man's door.

"All right. I'm stopping this once and for all."

She marched to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it to enter.

He was sitting at his desk. When she walked in, he was already staring at her, intense and silent. She sighed and shut the door behind her. He looked angry.

Or worried.

Sometimes it was hard to tell without an argument going on.

"Hey," she said weakly.

He rose, waiting for her to approach him. She looked up when there was less than a foot between them, searching his face.

"I'm sorry I left like that."

"Are you all right?"

Okay, so he was worried. That was better than angry, she supposed. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just a little… you know."

He nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets. Buffy stared up at him, catching his gaze and keeping it.

She thought about everything that made him Giles. All his qualities, all his faults. She thought about how he adapted to dadhood with Willow and Xander. How determined he was to make sure she got what she wanted in her short life. The loyalty. The support and respect he'd offered so long ago. All the crap he put up with from day one.

For his part, Giles was completely confused. She was looking up at him, emotions passing over her features too fast and too varied for him to read. And yet, she was penetrating his very soul. Looking into him, through him, above and beyond.

And before he could fathom the direction of her thoughts, Buffy reached up, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down until she could reach his lips with hers. Her lips, hard at first, as if she didn't want what she was taking, softened and molded to his, her groan humming between them. Her hands flattened against his chest, moved up to his shoulders, and finally locked behind his head, her fingers roving into his hair.

Before he recovered enough to acknowledge what was actually happening, Buffy pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless, and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Giles?" She searched his face, then said "If I didn't gross you out, do you think you could kiss me back this time? I've seen you kiss before. I know you know how."

She didn't give him time for a reply. She moved up again, rubbing the balls of her fingertips on his scalp as she brushed her lips against his. She took a deep breath, smelling his skin. When she sighed and flicked her tongue against his mouth, he gave in and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up, crushing her to him, and ravaged her mouth as she'd never had done before. He tasted, nibbled, sucked and moaned, loving her with his mouth.

Slowly, he lowered her to the ground after he broke the kiss, his forehead coming to rest against hers.

"Told ya."

"Buffy, what –?"

She shushed him, her arms tightening around him as she tucked her head under his chin. "I don't know. It just took me over." She sighed. "I've kinda been blindsided."

Giles snorted. "You were blindsided? What would that make me?"

She nuzzled into his chest. "Floored."

"Quite."

* * *

"So the demons were trying to turn people into kids?" Willow's face scrunched in disgust. "Why? I mean, what kind of demons were they?"

Giles turned one of the texts around, thankful that Willow was now old enough to read and understand what he was trying to tell her. He pointed at the picture and corresponding definition. "M'rahli demons. They were well known to kidnap children for both food and slave labor." He sighed and shook his head. "People have become so protective over their children in the last century that it's become much more difficult to simply take them."

Willow looked up at Buffy through the breakfast bar opening and grinned. "Good job, Buffy."

Buffy shrugged and continued making dinner. She refused to admit it yet, but she was still upset that everything had been reversed. Xander was back to his six-foot glory, just as goofy as he was before. Willow was bent over the books with Giles, going over all the details of his research and the spell used to correct her age. As soon as everyone left, it would be back to normal.

Except she was different.

And she didn't know if she could deal with everything coming with all this stuff in her head.

The sizzle of the pasta boiling over broke her reverie and she removed the pot from the heat. She checked and made sure the noodles were cooked, then drained them in the sink. Giving a final stir to the sauce she'd made, she pulled the garlic bread and roasted veggies from the oven. She set everything on the breakfast bar, left the kitchen, and set the table with the feast she'd prepared. Fresh salad, home-made garlic bread, a special, spiced up sauce with roasted vegetables tossed in and a fruit salad for dessert.

"All right, guys! Please put your pencils down. Time's up," she said lightly. She approached Giles from behind, her hands coming down in front of his face, and closed the book he was looking at with Willow. She ruffled his hair and jumped back when he turned in his chair to glare at her. "Come on, you don't want it to get cold." She turned from him, not catching the absolute shock written on Willow's face.

Willow followed, watching Buffy and Giles for the first time since she'd returned to her normal age. They were smiling at each other. A lot. Sharing little looks. Xander was oblivious, of course, and any attempts she made at pointing it out to him would be misinterpreted and probably embarrass her to no end.

She'd just have to figure it out on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Family Fun

Author: KrisB

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Up through Season 3

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss, Fox, M.E., etc. Not mine. Just having fun.

Summary: Response to ODD challenge #14 - Family Fun. Xander & Willow are turned into little kids and it is up to Buffy and Giles to take care of them until they can change them back.  
Must haves:

Giles telling the kids a bedtime story, bath time, someone not wanting to wear clothes, someone telling Buffy and Giles what a nice family or (if it is a lot of kids) asking them if they know what causes that, one or more of the kids scared of the dark or of sleeping alone, kid-Xander trying to look up someone's skirt, Giles watching cartoons with the kids and/or playing at the park, happy BG ending.

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Buffy said, jumping up from her seat. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." She rushed to her purse and pulled out a cardboard packet. Willow's stomach, now full from the dinner they'd just shared, twisted in dread.

"What's up?" Xander asked, watching Buffy approach. Buffy waved the pictures, removed from the cardboard case, and smiled at him.

"We have pictures."

"Of what?" Xander asked.

"Of us," Willow said in a dead tone.

Buffy giggled. "It's not the end of the world, Will. You guys were cute."

Willow rolled her eyes, but joined Xander and Giles and stood behind Buffy's chair, looking over her shoulder. The first picture was obviously taken from above, showing the two children covered in colored marker.

"My little artists," Buffy said with a grin. Willow's ears perked at the tone in Buffy's voice. She noticed that it didn't go away no matter which picture they were looking at. Buffy told a loving story for every image, and didn't seem to notice when she traced the faces of the toddler versions of themselves. One of the last pictures in the stack was of Buffy and Giles, sleeping on the couch, slightly crooked and beautiful.

Giles was sitting up, his arm wrapped around Buffy's shoulder, Buffy curled up with her feet under her, her head resting on his chest. All four were silent as they stared down at the picture.

"Wow, so we knocked you guys out, huh?" Xander finally joked. Buffy chuckled, wetly they noticed, and all eyes looked down at her in concern. She flipped the picture to the back of the stack, however, moving on, and didn't realize she was the subject of such scrutiny.

Willow and Xander exchanged confused glances, looked up at Giles' concerned face, then back at each other. When they heard Buffy gasp, they all looked down, and caught the fleeting glimpse of the final picture on the roll before she could hide it.

"Hey, what was that?" Xander asked.

"Nothing. Bad print." Buffy grabbed the cardboard packet and began stuffing the photos inside. "That's it, the whole roll. Told you you guys were cute."

Xander, being Xander, snatched the packet away from her as soon as she relaxed her grip and bolted from the side of the table, opening the pictures as he did so. He flipped the last one to the front of the stack, and was so flabbergasted by the image there that he tripped over his feet and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, the pictures flying in every direction.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, rushing to him.

Buffy snorted and crossed her arms. "Serves him right," she muttered. Giles smiled at her, agreeing, but went to Xander's side to check on him.

Xander had the offending photo in his grasp and was showing it to Willow with odd little choking noises.

Giles saw the picture just as Xander stopped waving it at Willow, and thought he might swallow his tongue. It was his first kiss with Buffy. Well, his second, actually, because she was pulled up to him, her bare feet dangling at his shins. They were locked together, one could see, even though the lighting was dim due to the early-morning hour.

"Why you little monsters!" Giles said, laughter bubbling out of him. "You sneaks!"

Willow blushed profusely as she stared down at the image. She looked up at Giles, first in embarrassment, then with a small smile. Somehow, she knew it was her who'd taken the picture. And she knew that had she not, it would take Buffy and Giles weeks, if not months, to tell their friends what happened between them.

"When did this happen?" Xander yelled, not looking at anything but the picture. "I mean, I don't get it! First Dead Boy, and now Giles? What the –" All forthcoming thought was halted with the sharp slap that landed on the back of his head. He looked up to see Willow glaring at him, her mouth pinched tight.

"Okay, one, ow. Two," he pointed at an equally upset Giles and Buffy, "I think it's a valid question. And did I mention, ow?"

Buffy crossed her arms and glared down at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but it's probably your fault."

"How is lip-locking with your Watcher my fault?" he demanded, standing to return her glare.

"Because you asked me to be your new mommy." She lifted her chin and was satisfied when his posture deflated. "Dealing with this was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"I didn't think I was that bad a kid," he said, staring at his feet.

"I meant letting Giles change you back, you big goof." She stepped forward and pulled Willow and Xander into a group hug. "I loved you both, and I'll miss the little yous, but I'm glad you're back. I promise."

The hug was returned, then Xander and Willow stepped away, meeting each other's eyes before turning back to Buffy and Giles. Willow cleared her throat.

"So, we're okay with this as long as you guys don't leave. We want to keep you around."

"Yeah, and if you break up, you have to stay friends," Xander added.

Willow rolled her eyes and without looking, swatted her hand out and connected with his stomach. The "oof" that escaped him was more for show than from any real pain.

"Deal," Buffy said.

"Ahem," Giles cut in, drawing all eyes to him. "I wasn't aware that I needed permission."

"Giles, after the disaster that is Buffy's love-life, all boyfriends have to pass the best-friend test. At least you didn't have to get the third degree from Xander about your intentions."

Giles quirked a brow, looked from Xander to Willow, and then surprised everyone in the room by grabbing Buffy to his chest. He grinned down at her, and her face melted as he'd only seen done for Angel and that Owen boy. He would never understand how Angel could walk away from this, from her, when she looked at him like this.

Willow noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, looked out the window and almost choked.

"Uh, guys?" she said, hating to break the moment.

Buffy and Giles turned to her, brows raised in identical question.

"How are you going to tell Missus Summers?" she asked in a meek, worried tone.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk about it, Will."

"Well, you might want to, 'cause, uh, she's here."

A knock tapped on Giles' door and it opened, barely giving Buffy enough time to get away from Giles and bend over as if she were picking up the pictures. Xander mimicked her, covering the one of Buffy and Giles kissing with the others he was scooping from the floor.

"Oh, hey Missus Summers," Willow said, trying for nonchalance. It didn't work very well.

"Hello, Willow," Joyce said, staring down at the photos.

"Joyce, would you like some tea?" Giles asked, heading for the kitchen. He wasn't ready to attempt looking the woman in the eye, and he was too nervous to be angry at her assuming manner. One visit and she'd walked right into his apartment without waiting for him to come to the door.

"No thank you," she said, looking over Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy when are you coming home?"

Buffy looked up at her mom with a smile. "In a little while. We just finished dinner." Buffy handed her half of the photos to Xander and pointedly looked at the cardboard case. He smiled and began straightening the stack to put away.

"Were those pictures of Xander and Willow?" Joyce asked.

Buffy's throat tightened. "Uh, yeah. These two were always into something." She turned her mom away from Xander's direction. "You want something to eat? I made Gram's sauce."

The distraction worked and Joyce stared down at her daughter in surprise. "With the roasted peppers?"

Buffy nodded, a smile of pride on her face. "Yup, and it was edible, even."

Willow joined Buffy on the other side of Joyce, happy to hear a subject she could be truthful about. "Yeah, I think it was the best I've ever had."

Buffy grinned at her mother's obvious approval. "Yup, Gram's recipe is the best."

Another knock sounded on the door, followed by the entrance of Oz. He stopped when he saw everyone there, a look of almost-shock settling on his face. He found and met Giles' eyes. "Hey. Uh, there's some blue demon trying to catch a cat across the street."

Giles blinked, looked from Buffy to Willow, and then back to Oz. "Uhm, Buffy, Xander?" The two nodded, already stalking toward the weapons chest. He turned to Willow. "Willow, could you see if you can find anything in the index on a blue demon –" he looked to Oz.

"About seven feet tall, hairy, scaley…" he paused, then added, "It's actually pretty cool. It looks like a mix between a goat and a lizard. Only bigger."

Willow grinned, winked, and turned toward Giles' desk, ready to find the beast in question. Before Buffy had chosen her weapons, Willow had a book open and was leading the way out, filling the rest of the group in on weaknesses.

The door shut behind them and Joyce stood in the middle of the apartment. She looked around, noticing for the first time that it was not as immaculate as was her original observation in all things Mister Giles. Toys littered the floor and corners. Dishes from dinner were still on the table. She ventured over, dipped a spoon in and tasted the sauce. A little too much pepper, but good just the same.

She nodded in approval, and as she returned the spoon to the table, noticed the cardboard pack of pictures sticking up out of Buffy's purse.

"Well that should pass the time," she said aloud. She retrieved the pictures and moved to the couch, sinking down. She lowered her own purse to the coffee table and opened the pack.

* * *

"You'd think they would explain the goo in that musty old book," Buffy groused, hobbling through the front door of Giles' apartment. One of her shoes was missing and said goo coated her clothes and hair. The others were in a similar state of slime-covered misery, except Willow, who held the book close to her with a grim frown on her face.

"I'm sure it does," Giles retorted dryly, "perhaps on the page Xander ripped out."

"Hey, the stupid book said it was afraid of its own image. How was I supposed to know that meant getting a mirror out?"

"That is the general assumption with such a statement," Giles grit out, glaring at him. Xander decided it was time to get quiet and loped into the kitchen for the first aid kit. Oz followed.

Buffy sighed and sank to the floor in the middle of the entryway. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some of this gunk off me."

"My furniture is most grateful," Giles sighed, sinking down next to her.

Willow, who'd been silent thus far, cleared her throat. All Scoobies looked up at her, to find her staring at the coffee table. All eyes turned to the offending table. Buffy was the first to catch on.

"Oh great," she muttered. She lifted her knees, crossed her arms over them, and lowered her head into her arms. "Just great."

Willow placed the book on Giles' desk and slowly approached the coffee table, where the pictures were spread out, organized in a manner she didn't understand. The two pictures of Buffy and Giles, and the picture of them all on the picnic blanket at the park, were at the center. In a ring around them were pictures of Buffy or Giles with little Xander and Willow. Playing, smiling, cooking. The outside ring was only of Xander and Willow, both separate and together.

"Hey, where's Buffy's mom?" Xander blurted. After receiving three annoyed glares, Oz patted Xander on the back. No statement was necessary.

"Buffy, I think you should call your mom," Willow said softly. She looked up to meet her friend's eyes. "I think she might be okay with this."

Buffy snorted and shook her head. "You didn't see her the other day. Just the idea of me sleeping here, let alone anything else –" She halted, a blush exploding over her face and down her neck as she ducked her head away.

Willow picked up the phone on Giles' desk and dialed the number she knew by heart, ignoring Buffy's whispered plea to stop.

"Hello?"

"Missus Summers?"

"Willow? Is Buffy all right?"

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Oh," Joyce replied, disappointed. "I suppose she's confused."

"Well, yeah. We found the photos –"

"May I talk to Mister Giles, please?"

Willow looked from the phone to the couple sitting on the floor. "Um, Giles? She wants to speak with you."

Giles felt rather like he was approaching the gallows as he rose and reached for the phone. "Yes, hello?"

Buffy watched him, hearing only his side of the conversation. There were many quiet yeses and quites and of courses. When he finally lowered the handset, Buffy, Xander and Willow were holding their breath. Oz was confused, but willing to wait for the explanation he knew would come.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled, startling her Watcher from his dazed state. He smiled and returned to her, sinking to his knees.

"Your mother has assured me that my life is officially no longer mine, and will be forfeit should I hurt you in any way, shape or form."

Buffy was quiet a moment. "Seriously?" When his smile spread to one of those full, glorious Gilesey-smiles, and she could see the joy in his eyes, her own face brightened. "She's okay with this?"

"Well, she was upset that we hid –"

"Giles." He stopped. "She's okay?" He nodded and was almost knocked backwards as he caught her.

Oz grinned even as his eyebrows tipped up. "That's new," he observed. Xander turned to him.

"How do you do that?" he asked. "I freaked."

Oz shrugged his shoulders. "Years of practice, I guess."

Xander shook his head and looked back at his friends, hugging each other even though they were covered in demon yuck. "I think that'll just have to be your thing."

Oz nodded. "I know."


End file.
